Errors, Changes and Problems Database
Dokkan has been full of errors, bugs and problems during its whole life, so not having a compilation of them would be a dishonor, so here we have a list with, at least, the most remarkable ones. This is a work in progress, all help will be well-received. 2015 *Game Launch & The game is launched in January ( )/July ( ). *Turn Reset & When you closed the app, the turn started again from the beginning, helping to avoid attacks and lack of ki or items. This could be used at the map to get the best rewards. This was solved by 2017. *Ghost Usher & Similar to the bug before, this bug allowed you to use a second the following turn if you closed the app, making it 2 following turns without being attacked. *Golden Frieza & An issue ocurred where you could have , , , , , , , and all together in the same team despite sharing the same name. *Ox King This items reduced 75% of the damage received instead of the 25% he had to. *Black Screen & A bug appears in Android users (so far) that makes a part of the screen turn black, all moves made when having this error are desplaced down like if the screen had been moved. Apparently it's caused by having the toolbar of your phone opened while opening the game, which scales the screen incorrectly. Its true apparition date is unknown. ---- 2016 *Almighty Fusion Super Gogeta & Wickedness Personified Super Janemba Summoning Event & Due to the excess of players login, it was imposible to enter in the game for several hours. *Ultimate Awakened Power Dokkan Event When this event was released in the global version, the skill from the boss didn't acivate, making it the easiest dokkan event. *Limitless Fusion Super Vegito & Fearsome Rampage Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Summoning Event & Due to the excess of players login, it was imposible to enter in the game for several hours. *World Tournament n°10 Due to the intervention of hackers into the game, the rewards for this World Tournament were given out twice. *Perfect Supremacy Golden Frieza was released with wrong coloring *Vengeful Spirit Dr. Lychee could be sold in the Baba Shop for the astonishing number of 15000 Baba Points. *Orb Events & Pan's Secret Adventure & The events above had a bug where you could play them twice a day if you played the first time at midnight. *Super Attack Animation Switch By switching friends while the game was loading, it was possible to have characters switch super attack animations. Some examples that were captured in video are: - performing Soul Punisher, which is normally the super attack of - performing Burst Rush, which is normally the super attack of - performing Gigantic Meteor, which is normally the super attack of ---- 2017 *Scarlet Hero Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Crimson Flare Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Summoning Event & Due to the excess of players login, it was imposible to enter in the game for several hours. *World Tournament n°14 Due to the intervention of hackers into the game, the rewards for this World Tournament were given out twice. *Orb of Girlish Wishes Bulma (Youth) had an error in her passive where it said her ki boost was guarunteed but it was a chance like her stun. *World Tournament n°19 Due to the intervention of hackers into the game, the rewards for this World Tournament were given out twice. *Special Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks & Naught but Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Before they were open to the public these units had a sacrifice of 15% HP when performing their 12 ki Super Attack. The complains from players turned it into an ATK raise for 1 turn. *Unpredictable Evil Super Janemba & Path to Victory Super Gogeta summoning event & Due to the excess of players login, it was imposible to enter in the game for several hours. *Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla Summoning Event Due to wrong display information, all players got all dragon stones they used into the banner back and x300 . This has occasioned complains in the other version players. *Early Healthbar & Animation Skip & There's a bug when you attack an enemy with either a Super Attack or Normal Attack, the enemy's health bar will decrease before the animation finishes. Sometimes the Super Attack animations and Normal Attacks are skipped entirely. This is a rare bug and is still in work nowadays. *Warrior's Mark (Goku Kaioken) Awakening Medals There was a glitch where would not drop from Stage 8 of Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back. This was later amended. ---- 2018 *LR Androids Campaign An error happened where some users were able to get their rewards twice, as a compensation, they distributed all the rewards for a second time (those players who got the bug had 3 times the rewards). *Beautiful Domination Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Summoning Event An error on the image of the banner showed instead of . *All or Nothing Super Saiyan God SS Vegito When this unit was about to be released, he had the link Over in a Flash instead of Prepared for Battle as he got once released. Player's feedback made this posible. *Overflowing Power Vegito was released ahead of time respect his japanese counterpart, he also didn't have sprites or information, but he could be used and obtained anyway. With his early release also came the early release of the Majin Buu Saga category, which could be used and was in the game's code despite not being displayed on the category list. *Beautiful Domination Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Summoning Event An issue occured because sprites were replaced by . This generated multiple complains due to the lack of compensation. *Chi-Chi (Nurse) The item had its name displayed as in the Baba Shop. *Into the Fierce Battle Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT) appeared in the box of some players with its stats maxed out, when the unit itself supposedly be a summon character. There was a maintenance about a day long after the glitch was noticed and it was solved. *Victorious Jackpot Goku (GT) Before his true release, this unit had Shattering the Limit in his linkset. player's feedback made possible a change and he was finally released with Fierce Battle instead. Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Unavailable Events